


White Christmas

by angelhoney



Series: Merthur One Shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhoney/pseuds/angelhoney
Summary: It’s Christmas morning, and Merlin just wants his heavy sleeper prat of a boyfriend to get up and celebrate with him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559026
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> More Christmas fluff! Merthur fluff is what gets me through the day :")
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely holiday season!

Merlin woke up first. He was always young at heart, and Christmas morning still brought him as much joy now at twenty six years old as it did at five.

The bedroom was surprisingly bright for it being only six in the morning. Merlin squinted his eyes and blinked hard to adjust them to the light. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his back, his arms reaching above his head as high as they could go. Beside him, Arthur grumbled and rolled over. Merlin just rolled his eyes. Arthur was decidedly not a morning person, but every year Merlin hoped he’d at least get up early on Christmas morning. Merlin himself couldn’t imagine sleeping in when there were presents under the tree and butter cookies to eat for breakfast. And every year, Arthur slept in and in, and it drove Merlin mad. Arthur sure was lucky Merlin loved the hell out of him.

Merlin pulled himself out of bed and clicked his alarm radio on. Arthur had nagged him for years to replace the ancient alarm clock with a new one that actually worked the way it should, but Merlin loved the charm of the old thing. Listening to the radio on it made him feel like he was in a different decade, enjoying the simple pleasure of listening to music from a crackly old speaker. 

The station he was attuned to had been playing Christmas music since the first of November. Merlin could never get sick of holiday tunes. Right now, Elvis was crooning _Here Comes Santa Claus_ , his voice tinny through the clock speakers.

Something moved outside their bedroom window, catching Merlin’s eye. He bolted to the window and gasped.

“Arthur!”

Arthur groaned sleepily. “G’way Merlin. Too early…”

“Arthur, _look_!”

Arthur squinted open one eye and saw Merlin gazing out of their window.

“If it’s that damned raccoon back to steal our trash, let him have it,” Arthur said, pulling his pillow over his face. “Merry Christmas and goodwill, and all that.”

Merlin jumped back onto the bed, bouncing Arthur. Arthur dragged the pillow off his head, glaring mildly at Merlin. “Merlin. My love. Please. If you jump on the bed like that again, I will not hesitate to start a pillow war. And we both know how the last one ended.”

Merlin smiled apologetically, leaning over to kiss Arthur on the forehead sweetly.

“Come on,” Merlin said, poking Arthur’s side. “Look out the window. Please?”

Arthur sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes for an infuriatingly long time, and Merlin was about to whack him when Arthur finally looked out the window.

“ _Oh_ ,” Arthur said, a small smile dancing on his lips. Merlin laughed gently and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders.

“Merry Christmas."

Outside, a flurry of snowflakes swirled down, blanketing the world in white. The trees outside their flat were covered with thick layers of snow, and children bundled up in heavy coats and wool hats were starting to emerge from their homes to make snow angels and build snow people.

Merlin had grown up in Ealdor, which was a very cold little town. He was used to the snow, and he was certainly used to it snowing on Christmas. But Arthur had mentioned before that growing up in the summer city of Camelot, he barely saw snow, let alone had a white Christmas. His whole family lived there, so he spent every holiday season at home, praying that it would miraculously snow on Christmas morning. But he was met with sunny seventeen degree weather every single year.

Arthur leaned back and settled into Merlin’s arms, and Merlin buried his nose in Arthur’s neck. Elvis slowly faded out from the radio, and Frank Sinatra’s soft voice filled the room.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light…_

“I love this song,” Merlin said, his voice muffled against Arthur’s skin.

“You say that about every Christmas song,” Arthur reminded him.

“That’s because all Christmas songs are awesome,” Merlin said. He released Arthur and crawled out of bed. Arthur made a noise of protest, but Merlin just held out his hand.

“Dance with me.”

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…_

The corners of Arthur’s lips twitched. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, I’m your idiot,” Merlin said, sticking his tongue out. He wiggled his fingers, beckoning Arthur out of bed.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the_

“ _Yuletide ga-a-a-y_ ,” Merlin sang along, pointing at Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed his amusement.

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away…_

Arthur got out of bed, dragging the quilt comforter with him. He wrapped it around Merlin and himself, and laced his fingers with Merlin’s. Merlin pulled him tight and tucked his head in Arthur’s shoulder, and Arthur nuzzled his cheek into Merlin’s hair.

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore…_

The pair swayed slowly in a little circle, Arthur’s arms warm against Merlin’s bare skin. He curled into Arthur’s embrace, and felt Arthur’s low chuckle ruffle his hair.

_Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us, once more…_

“I could do this forever,” Arthur murmured into Merlin’s hair. “I wish I could just be here with you like this forever.”

“You gotta lock me down if you want forever,” said Merlin teasingly, rubbing Arthur’s back lightly. Arthur hummed, tickling Merlin’s ear.

_Through the years, we all will be together  
If the fates allow.  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough,  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now…_

The music faded out softly, and a quiet, instrumental version of _Do You Hear What I Hear_ trickled through the speakers.

“Is that so?” Arthur asked, and Merlin could hear the smile on his face.

“Yup,” said Merlin, kissing Arthur’s neck where he knew Arthur was ticklish. Arthur swatted at Merlin’s bum and sighed dramatically.

“Well then, I guess I gotta lock you down, huh?” 

“Is that a proposal, Mister Pendragon?” Merlin asked, his heart tripping as he looked up at Arthur’s face.

“Please, _Mer_ lin, you know me. When I propose to you, you’ll know,” said Arthur matter-of-factly, his eyebrow cocked in a way that was so _Arthur_. “I’m nothing if not a sucker for the dramatic.” Warmth flooded into Merlin’s chest.

“All I heard was a _when_ , not an _if_. And that’s all that matters to me right now,” said Merlin contentedly. He brushed Arthur’s fringe out of his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Arthur met him halfway, cupping Merlin’s cheek in his hand.

Merlin wished he could capture this moment forever, pristine and perfect in a snow globe for always.

The moment, of course, was ruined a beat later when Arthur patted Merlin’s cheek and told him to brush his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen degrees Celsius = approximately 62-63 degrees Fahrenheit. I live in Arizona, and this is pretty typical weather for Christmas for me lol. I've never actually had a white Christmas, but fingers crossed for one day!


End file.
